Protector Of Men
by why-do-the-fools-fly
Summary: My name is Alexis. I am an Angel. And i have made it my job to take care of Sam & Dean until i can get Castiel Back. Set in the present Supernatural timeline.


Hi, I'm Sammie – I haven't written any SPN fics in a while, so I hope this come across alright. Reviews would be fantastic! I hope you enjoy

Protector Of Men.

Chapter One - Our First Meeting.

I watched them - from high above in my safe haven. Don't mistake that place for Heaven though, because that place was far from safe. (That is a whole other story.)

I watched them often. Admiring them and laughing at them. Just two, out of the billions of people on the planet, those two stood out for me. But I suppose they stood out to a lot of people. The Winchesters – saviours of the world. Stopping the apocalypse did get them a lot of attention, with most of the wrong people, but attention none the less. The world knew too much about these men. The world knew everything – that they lost their mother, their father, their Bobby and even a brother they barely knew. They had both been to hell and back, they had both died many times. They had befriended a very powerful angel – who they believe they have also lost. Sam still sees Lucifer. Dean still thinks about Lisa and Ben. These two men has seen more hurt – felt more pain – than most of the inhabitants of the earth, yet they keep on doing what they do, as if it were nothing but normal.

I knew as much as everyone else. Though, I did not have the same intentions as all the others. You see, all the others want to rid the world of the Winchesters, whereas _I_ want to help them.

Another successful hunt! I do so enjoy watching them do their thing; they are always at their best when killing vampires the good old fashioned way - a steak through the heart! Or should I say hearts? They had taken out a whole nest, although that was easy for them now. I could almost applaud them (and I often did), but now it was time to meet them. I felt the time was right. I had spent the last week wondering when the moment would reveal itself, and it seemed it had. They had just arrived back to their motel room, clearly exhausted and in dire need of a clean-up, but it was time for me to join them.

"Bravo boys, you never fail to entertain me." I appeared in the room, leaning myself against the door. Of course, they jumped around startled, that probably wasn't my best plan.  
>"Who the hell are you? Or…what the hell are you?" Dean shouts as he is pointing his gun right at my chest, though I'm pretty sure he knows it will do me no harm. Sam is stood a little behind Dean, looking just as surprised – he reminds me of a puppy.<br>"Sorry. I hadn't really thought my entrance through very well. Don't worry, I am not here to hurt you or trouble you in any way, I just wanted to meet you. I'm Alexis. I'm an angel, for all that's worth." They hadn't exactly had the best experiences when it came to angels.  
>"I'm sorry, you expect us to believe that you only came here to say 'hi'?" Dean looked a bit confused and very disgruntled.<br>"Well, I don't expect you to believe it, but I would like you to. I swear I have no intention of causing any problems. You could say I am a bit of a fan." I gave them what I hoped was a reassuring smile, the look on their face said otherwise.  
>"Look, Alexis, there is no way I am going to believe you are here for the sole purpose of just being here. Who sent you? Are you one of the angels who are out to kill us?" He kept moving closer to me, staring me straight in the eye, he really didn't look happy. Sam was still stood quietly in the background; he didn't look quite as upset, just curious.<p>

"No one sent me, Dean. I came on my own accord; I am now kind of wishing I hadn't. And I am not one of those sorry excuses for angels, no – please, don't ever compare me to them again. I have been an outlaw, so to speak, for a lifetime now. I didn't agree with the way they were changing, I didn't want to take sides. So they pretty much threw me out. I haven't spoken to another angel in years, though I can still hear them talking." I must've said the right thing in amongst there somewhere because the brothers looked a little less distressed and a lot more interested.  
>"So, you're not on any side?" Sam stepped forward this time.<br>"No Sam, I am not on anybody's side, because nobody is on my side." I didn't mean to make that sound sarcastic.  
>"Alright Treebeard, if you're on no-one's side, then what do you do?" Sitting himself down, Dean was clearly hoping for some interesting or exciting explanation. Instead, he was getting weird..<br>"Ugh, well, for the past few years, I've watched over you guys. You really caught my attention with the whole, apocalypse thing, you know? And no one else's lives are quite as interesting as yours. But I thought it was about time to come and see you, since I haven't been able to locate Castiel yet." I thought I had explained myself quite well. Sam and Dean were giving each other a quick glance, as if to approve each other's thoughts, they then turned back to me.  
>"So, you've basically been like Big Brother for, who knows, how long? And now want to come and replace Cas?" I liked it better when Dean was confused..<br>"No. No, that is not what I said. I do not want to replace Cas, I just want to help you until I can try and get him back for you. Then I will bugger off again." I was a little hurt by that accusation, but I could understand it. Dean speculated for a moment before shooting me an unsure glance.  
>"Do you really think you can get Cas back?" I could sense the desperation in his voice. I knew I had made the right decision coming down here.<p>

"I think I can. Yes. I have spent a long time tuning myself into him – acting like Big Brother, as you say – I think it will take me a while, but in the end, I'm sure can do it." I took a small step towards him, hoping it would be a sign of friendship. He held out his hand for me to shake, I took it with a smile. This was going to work.

So now you know a few things about me.  
>My name is Alexis. I am an angel. But I am not like the others. Being outlawed was one of the best things that could have happened to me. When it happened, I found myself a new vessel, obviously the angels would always know it was me, but it felt good to have a new body.<p>

I had taken over the body of an English girl. She had no family left, she felt she had nothing to live for – so I gave her a new life. Mine.


End file.
